Ya era tarde
by chipikroou
Summary: Y se aleja de mí, pero de pronto se detiene, como si hubiera recordado algo. Como si recordara que me ama, pienso. "Entonces, quédate." Le pedí. "Ya no puedo." Me dijo.


_Los personajes de Naruto y su mundo pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, la historia que están por leer, es mía. _

* * *

_Ya era tarde._

_._

Caminaba con la cabeza agachada, aquella mañana se había dado cuenta de algo: Hinata Hyuuga era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Lo supo al escuchar a un camarada hablar sobre lo hermosa que era y que intentaría salir con ella, los celos que sintió no pudo controlarlos y su puño terminó estampándose en el rostro de aquel muchacho.

Suspiró pesadamente y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, el cual estaba plagado de nubes, blancas y esponjosas; por alguna razón le recordaron a los ojos de su amada y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de nueva cuenta. Porque la amaba, se había dado cuenta tarde, ¿y por qué era tarde?, porque había intentado hablar con ella por la mañana y la Hyuuga, como siempre, se portó muy dulce con él y le dijo que ya no se preocupara, que aquello quedaría atrás... Porque le había preguntado si seguía en pie aquella confesión y ella con sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza le dijo que lo olvidara, que lo había dicho sin pensar, influenciada por la adrenalina del momento.

Se detuvo frente a la cafetería favorita de la muchacha y se sorprendió al verla ahí, reunida con varias muchachas más, entre ellas Ino y Sakura. Aparentemente festejaban algo.

Estuvo haciéndose el loco durante varios minutos, antes de decidirse y entrar al lugar. La música alegre, las voces y las risas resaltaron contra su sonrisa fingida y el ánimo tan lúgubre que poseía en esos momentos; caminó lentamente, sentíase inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que a último minuto prefirió sentarse y ordenar algo, fingiría que las había visto al cabo de un rato por el escándalo que estaban armando y se acercaría a la mesa, sonriendo, siendo el tonto de siempre. Saludaría a Hinata y luego fingiría que había recordado algo que debía decirle, la apartaría de todos y le explicaría la situación, intentaría convencerla.

Porque ella aún lo quería, pudo verlo en sus ojitos tristes.

– Entonces, es oficial, te mudas a Suna. – Preguntó una muchacha que el rubio no supo quien era.

– Si, seré embajadora allá.

Y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, esa era la voz de Hinata, estaba seguro de que lo era; lo suave que había sido, lo gentil, el tono tan musical. Se iría de ahí, se iría lejos.

*¡RIIIP!*

Miró al rededor, buscando aquello que se había desgarrado. Le tomaron varios minutos darse cuenta fue que su corazón era el que había producido aquel sonido; tragó saliva con dificultad y se levantó de donde estaba, salió del local y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y que el mundo se le caía hecho trisas. No podía creer que Hinata iba a irse, no después de que el se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Si, había dejado que pasara demasiado tiempo, era casi un año desde aquella confesión, si no era que hasta más tiempo.

Era obvio que las cosas iban a cambiar, que el sentimiento podría desaparecer.

Pero el no quería que eso pasara, el quería que Hinata se quedara, el quería que ella lo mirara con sus ojos perlados llenos de sueños e ilusiones, llenos de amor, de un amor que solo le dedicaría a él, de sueños e ilusiones que solo fueran por él. Se despeinó un poco el cabello y tiró del cuello de su camisa, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire; un mal sabor de boca le inundó los labios. Comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí, pero un susurro en el viento lo hizo detenerse y girar lentamente. Entonces la miro y luce tan hermosa, que era cruel.

– Te irás a Suna.

_No dijo nada, ni si quiera asintió, simplemente me mira, sus manos apretada contra su pecho._

– Dijiste que me esperarías.

– Lo se.

_Su voz suena tan suave, que las palabras me acarician, lastimándome, quizá más de lo que en realidad deberían._

– Dijiste que harías lo que té pidiera.

– Lo se.

De nuevo su voz suave me tortura, ella mira al suelo y se muerde el labio. Se que lo que estoy haciendo es lo más egoísta del mundo, pero soy un idiota y es que no puedo perderla. Recorto la distancia y la tomó por los hombros, ella me mira sorprendida y sonrojada, como adoro esos sonrojos… pero ahora hay algo que no me gusta, tiene lágrimas en los ojos y no tienen idea de cuanto me duele saber que el causante soy yo.

– Entonces, quédate. – Le pedí.

Y se aleja de mí, las lágrimas no salen, pero siguen en sus ojos, me siguen doliendo. Balbucea algo, cosas que no entiendo y se gira, alejándose de ahí, alejándose de mi; yo el corazón me late como loco y empiezo a caminar detrás de ella, pero de pronto se detiene, como si hubiera recordado algo. Como si recordara que me ama, pienso. Sus ojos se levantan del suelo lentamente, temerosos, y me voltea a ver; parece dudarlo, pero al final se acerca a mi, con pasos lentos, sus ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas, fijos en mi.

Y duele.

Duele porque veo lo que está pensando, siempre ha sido como un libro abierto y yo apenas aprendí a leer, y eso que va a decirme se que no me va a agradar, no quiero oírla así que me volteó y levantó la mano, le pido que no hablé, pero ella me ignora, toma mi mano y la baja, escucho su voz, me está pidiendo que la miré, me obliga a clavar mis ojos en ella. Aunque no quiera, la miro. Aunque no quiera la escucho. Aunque no quiera, me quedo.

– Yo... Yo hubiera ido a donde tú me pidieras, Naruto-kun.

La miro dolido y una de sus lágrimas cae, la sal que hay en ellas hace que una herida en mi corazón arda con fuerza. Niego, porque eso no puede ser. La tomó del rostro y la besó sin más, pero ella no corresponde, sus manos oprimen mi pecho y me aterro; desesperado me alejo de ella y la abrazo, a pesar de que ella intenta alejarse de mí. Me aferró con fuerza a su menudo cuerpo.

– Te amo, Hinata, te amo en verdad.

Y me alejo para ver su reacción. Ahí están esos ojos de corderito, esos ojos que me dicen lo que está por venir. Y tengo que escucharlo, por que veo un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos. Quizá no este tan perdido todo.

– Hace unas semanas… e-escucharte decir eso me hubiera hecho muy feliz.

Las lágrimas caen ahora una tras otra, su rostro está empapado por ellas, mi boca se encuentra extremadamente seca, se me aprieta el corazón. Por que su voz me está matando, no quiero dejar de escucharla, pero no quiero que siga hablando.

– Pero ya no, Naruto-kun, yo te amaba…

– ¡Hinata-chan, té prometo que a mi lado serás la más feliz del mundo, no va a faltarte nada, voy a amarte siempre!

Y de nuevo sus ojos me sentencian, ella parece haber dicho la última palabra, pero la esperanza muere al último, no me voy a rendir hasta agotar el último recurso... Esas lágrimas son por algo, yo lo se.

– Té prometo todo eso y más, pero quédate.

– Ya no puedo. – Me dijo. – Ya no te amo…

Y tras abrázame, darme un besó en la frente y desearme lo mejor en la vida, se fue. Y yo me quedé ahí parado, como un idiota, viendo a la gente pasar, viendo al amor de mi vida alejarse... viendo a la felicidad, que no volverá más. Por que ya era tarde…

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

**¿Me merezco un comentario? ¿Quizá dos, quizá tres? Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían contestar la encuesta que hay en mi perfil, por favor? Es para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando :)**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no haya sido muy confuso el quiebre que hay entre la narrativa, que al principio es en tercera persona y luego es en primera persona, no se porque lo hice así, no es mi estilo, pero así me salió y me gustó. No será un long-fic, será un two-shot... la próxima parte vendrá con Hinata y no se para cuando la tenga, pero espérenla, porque va a llegar :)

Y ya le tocaba un poco de mi atención al NaruHina, lo había dejado de lado a pesar de que es de mis pairings predilectos... pero bueno, me llegó la inspiración y aquí estamos. Espero poder leerlos, nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo.

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo 11 de Agosto del 2013_


End file.
